01 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-01 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Complete show with many thanks to vegman. Selected dance and international tracks also available on Dat 111. * Sessions *Stereolab #4, recorded 15th February 1996, repeat, first broadcast 24 February 1996. Available on Strange Fruit album - ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions SFRSCD111 *Metronomic Underground not played. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Cuckooland: Happathy (7") Damaged Goods DAMGOOD86 ¤ *Time Stretch Armstrong: Silver Surfer (12" - Ad Astra / Silver Surfer) Stay Up Forever S.U.F. 15:000 m.g. # @ *Livingstone: So Tough (7") Mono / Silvertone MONO 7 *Stereolab: Brigitte (session) ¤ *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Aerosol (album - Organ Transplants Vol. 1) Hot Air QRM LP 101 # @ *Beatnik Filmstars: A Craze Exploding (7" EP - Supremer Queener) Mobstar MOBSTAR006 *Zion Train: Seed (album - Grow Together) China WOL 1071 # @ *''news'' *Candyskins: Get On (7") Ultimate TOPP 043 *Stereolab: Spinal Column (session) ¤ *Damon Wild: Red Dog (v/a album - Synewave New York Volume 2) Kickin KICK LP 37 # @ *Fall: He Pep! (album - The Light User Syndrome) Jet JETLP1012 ¤ *Palace: Black / Rich Tune (v/a album - Succour (The Terrascope Benefit Album)) Ptolemaic POT CD 01 *Transglobal Underground: Bullet Train (album - Psychic Karaoke) Nation NR LP1067 # @ @ ¤ *Unborn: Low Intensity Conflict Theory (7" EP - Ancestral Pagan Roots) Sure Hand SH 003 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Christmas (album - Greatest Hits) Green Pig GPPCD 01 ¤ *Time Shard: Youniverse (album - Hunab Ku) Planet Dog BARK LP 018 (misannounced as Magnetic Storm) # @ ¤ *Morton Knights: Hey! Hey! (v/a 7" EP - North 7 Action Sound!) Real REAL 104 *Swandive: Falling James (album - Formerly Known As Seesaw) *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Chanting Down The Wicked (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa ARILP116 # @ ¤ *Fall: Oleano (album - The Light User Syndrome) Jet JETLP1012 ¤ *EKO: You Only Live Once (Just 4U Mix) (v/a album - Hardcore Happiness Vol. 3) Stage One CD J4U 3 # @ *Daisies: If I Was Barry White (7") Regal REG6 *Nicos Jaritz: Otao E Eu (album - Batucada: The Sound of The Favelas ) Mr Bongo # @ *Chicane: Just Not Sorry (7") Human Condition HC0012 *Tribulation All stars: Gabriel Horns (album - Redemption Dub - Tribulation Dub Vol. 4) World, Sound And Power Music WSPLP 008 # @ *Stereolab: Tomorrow Is Already Here (session) @/$ ¤ *70 Gwen Party: Scorching The Antichrist (7") Snape SR014 *Boyracer: Two (album - In Full Colour) Zero Hour ZH 1140 *Dentist: Jacob's Ladder (split 12" with Boys From Del Bosca - Jacob's Ladder / The Poet) Boscaland Recordings BOSC 019 # $ Tracks marked # also available on File 2. Tracks marked @ also available on File 3. Tracks marked $ also available on File 4. File ;Name *1) JohnPeelVHS-1996-06-01.mp3 *2) dat_111.mp3 *3) 1996-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE291 *4) 1996-05-xx-06-xx Peel Show LE292 ;Length *1) 2:01:48 (from 00:02:20) *2) 04:05:33 (00:53:52 to 1:50:27) *3) 1:33:13 (from 39:33) *4) 1:32:39 (to 12:01) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Vegman. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *3) Created from LE291 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May June 1996 Lee Tape 291 *4) Created from LE292 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1996 Lee Tape 292 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes